Waiter
by Kim Jong Min
Summary: "Silahkan. Mau pesan apa?" "Pesan hatimu 1" "Maaf?" It's ChenMin XiuChen XiuminxChen! Yaoi typo(s) boyxboy romance gagal Slight!HunHan Happy reading


**Waiter**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

Seorang namja dengan nametag 'Kim Jongdae' di seragam sekolahnya melangkah memasuki sebuah restoran fast food. Ini pertama kalinya dia memasuki restoran fast food ini karena ajakan dari temannya dengan embel embel akan ditraktir.

"Jongdae hyung,disini" seorang namja dengan seragam yang sama seperti Jongdae dan bernametag Oh Sehun melambai ke arah Jongdae yang terlihat kebingungan di depan pintu masuk.

Jongdae melangkah menuju meja tempat teman temannya berkumpul. Disana selain ada Sehun juga ada Xi Luhan atau biasa dipanggil Luhan.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau makanan apa yang enak disini. Berikan aku rekomendasi" kata Jongdae.

"Aku suka spagetti disini,kalau Luhan hyung biasanya memesan burger. Kau mau?" Jelas Sehun.

"Aku ingin makan nasi. Disini ada tidak?" Kata Jongdae.

"Ada,lalu kau mau minum apa? Kami memesan soda,kau mau pesan yang sama?" Kata Luhan.

"Ehm boleh" Jongdae mengangguk.

"Baiklah kami akan memesan dan kau tunggu dulu ya" Sehun dan Luhan bersiap menuju kasir.

"Kenapa harus berdua?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan hyung membawa banyak pesanan sendiri" kata Sehun merangkul Luhan posesif.

"Terserah lah" Jongdae mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menyibukkan diri dengan game di handphonenya.

Tak lama Sehun dan Luhan kembali dengan 2 nampan.

"Jongdae,nanti pesananmu diantarkan oleh pelayan disini. Kami mau cuci tangan dulu"

"Hmm" Jongdae bergumam sambil mengangguk dengan pandangan yang masih setia dengan handphonenya.

.

"Permisi,ini pesanannya" seorang pelayan menaruh pesanan Jongdae tepat didepannya.

"Iya terimaka-" Jongdae terdiam untuk beberapa detik. Matanya tertuju ke pelayan yang baru saja mengantarkan makanannya. Seorang namja dengan seragam pelayan khas restoran ini. Pipinya agak chubby dengan mata bulat yang bening dan tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi yang menjadikannya terlihat sangat manis "-sih.."

_'Manis sekali'_

"Maaf tuan? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya pelayan tadi.

"Ah tidak. Siapa namamu?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Kim Minseok tuan. Saya rasa nametag saya sudah cukup jelas untuk dibaca" kata pelayan tadi yang ternyata bernama Kim Minseok.

"Ah aku tidak lihat. Baiklah terimakasih Minseok" kata Jongdae.

"Sama sama tuan,selamat makan" Minseok kembali ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya.

.

"Jongdae kau mau makan atau hanya memandangi pelayan itu?" Luhan menatap heran ke arah Jongdae.

Jongdae dari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya dan hanya menatap ke arah Minseok yang sibuk bulak balik mengantarkan pesanan.

"Ah apa?" Jongdae tersadar.

"Kau naksir pelayan itu ya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ehm tidak. Hanya saja dia sangat manis" kata Jongdae.

"Memang banyak yang menyukainya. Namja ataupun yeoja sama sama mengincarnya" kata Luhan.

"Kau mengenalnya?" Kata Jongdae.

"Tidak akrab sih tapi kami saling kenal. Dia juga kenal Sehun" kata Luhan.

"Yah aku sampai bosan melihat para yeoja yang menjerit tertahan saat melihat dia mengantarkan makanan" kata Sehun.

"Dan sekarang sepertinya kau termasuk salah satu penggemarnya" kata Luhan.

"Dia sangat manis. Kenapa namja semanis itu bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan? Dia bisa menjadi model" kata Jongdae sambil mengunyah makanannya entah sejak kapan makanannya sudah hampir habis.

"Mungkin dia bekerja sambil kuliah" kata Luhan.

"Atau dia menyamar untuk mencari cinta sejatinya" kata Sehun yang dihadiahi jitakan dari Luhan.

"Dasar penggemar drama" kata Luhan.

"Itu bisa saja terjadi kan?" Sehun mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Luhan.

"Mana mungkin sampai seperti itu?! Itu hanya terjadi di dalam drama" kata Luhan.

Jongdae hanya terbengong melihat couple aneh didepannya.

"Eh apa kau mau berkenalan dengannya?" Kata Sehun.

"Ehm bagaimana ya" kata Jongdae ragu.

"Mau saja! Ayolahh" kata Luhan mengguncangkan lengan Jongdae.

"Baiklah" kata Jongdae.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia sedang bekerja" sambung Jongdae.

"Tunggu sampai dia selesai bekerja" usul Luhan.

"Ajak berkenalan saat dia sudah keluar dari tempat kerjanya" kata Sehun.

"Kau tau kapan dia selesai?" Tanya Jongdae mulai antusias dengan usul teman temannya.

"Kurasa 1 jam lagi. Ini masih jam 3,biasanya dia selesai jam 4" kata Luhan.

"Cukup lama juga" kata Jongdae.

"Anggap saja ini perjuangan" kata Sehun.

"Sehunnie aku mau es krim" kata Luhan tiba tiba.

"Aku juga mau. Jongdae apa kau mau?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongdae melirik sekilas dan dia melihat kini Minseok yang menjaga kasir,sepernya itu hanya untuk sementara karena penjaga kasir sebelumnya berjalan ke arah toilet. Dan untungnya kasirnya sedang sepi antrian.

"Aku mau. Biar aku yang pesankan dan biar aku yang traktir kali ini" Jongdae dengan semangat berjalan menuju kasir.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Silahkan. Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Minseok ramah.

"Pesan hatimu 1" kata Jongdae tanpa sadar.

"Maaf?" Minseok menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah maaf maksudnya es krim sundae 3" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah sundae 3,ada lagi?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ada ramen tidak?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Maaf tidak ada tuan" kata Minseok.

"Kalau nomer handphonemu ada?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tuan maaf,dibelakang masih ada yang mengantri" kata Minseok.

"Baiklah es krim itu saja" kata Jongdae.

"Semuanya 3000 won" kata Minseok yang langsung dibayar dengan uang pas oleh Jongdae.

"Baiklah nanti pesanannya akan diantar ke meja anda,terimakasih" kata Minseok.

"Terimakasih" Jongdae berbalik menuju mejanya dengan sedikit berjingkrak.

"Lama sekali" kata Luhan.

"Mana pesanannya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Nanti diantar" kata Jongdae dengan senyuman cerianya.

"Senang sekali padahal hanya memesan es krim" kata Luhan.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jongdae tetap senyum senyum sendiri. Sepertinya dia sedang mengalami cinta pandangan pertama.

"Permisi,3 es krim sundae" kata Minseok menaruh nampan berisi 3 cup es krim yang dipesan Jongdae.

"Terimakasih" kata Jongdae dan HunHan berbarengan.

"Selamat menikmati" Minseok tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk sebelum kembali lagi ke dapur.

.

Mereka diam di restoran itu hingga kini jam sudah menunjukkan jam 15.50 Sehun dan Luhan berbaik hati menemani Jongdae yang sedang menunggu pujaan hatinya yang baru dia kenal sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Sebelumnya pesanan mereka sudah dari tadi habis tapi mereka tetap tidak beranjak dari tempat duduk masing masing.

"Kenapa jam 4 lama sekali" Jongdae menatal kesal jam tangannya.

"Sabar saja hyung,sedikit lagi" kata Sehun.

"Ini namanya berkorban demi cinta tau" kata Luhan.

"Hmm" Jongdae sudah bosan dari tadi melihat Minseok yang berinteraksi dengan pelanggan lainnya. Ada beberapa yeoja yang curi curi kesempatan untuk memegang tangan atau lengan Minseok. Ada juga yang memotretnya diam diam. Ternyata kepopuleran Minseok disini tidak main main.

Sehabis Minseok mengantarkan pesanan seorang bapak bapak,Minseok terlihat berjalan menuju ruang khusus karyawan.

"Sepertinya dia mau pulang" kata Jongdae semangat.

"Siap siaplah" kata Luhan.

"Jangan membuat kami malu ya" kata Sehun.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan ya. Aku kehabisan kata kata" kata Jongdae panik.

"Ikuti saja nalurimu" kata Luhan.

"Yang penting jangan keluarkan jurus gombal kacanganmu itu" kata Sehun.

"Apanya yang gombal kacangan? Itu salah satu senjata ampuhku tau" kata Jongdae.

"Jongdae dia keluar! Susul dia cepat!" Luhan menggoyang goyangkan lengan Jongdae dengan kasar.

"Aduh aku harus apa? Apa yang harus kukatakan?!" Jongdae mulai panik melihat Minseok sudah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kejar saja dia cepat!" Kata Sehun.

Jongdae berlari kecil menyusul Minseok menuju ke depan pintu restoran.

"Minseok!" Panggil Jongdae yang sukses membuat Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Iya? Ada apa tuan?" Sahut Minseok sambil berbalik menghadap Jongdae.

"Ehm aku... mau berkenalan" kata Jongdae menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"O-oh? Baiklah. Tuan sudah tau nama saya kan. Nama tuan siapa?" Kata Minseok.

"Aku Jongdae. Kim Jongdae" Jongdae mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang berkenalan,tuan" Minseok menjabat tangan Jongdae.

"Jangan panggil aku tuan,sekarang kau bukan pegawai" kata Jongdae.

"Baiklah,senang berkenalan denganmu Jongdae" kata Minseok.

"Ngomong ngomong kau sudah punya pacar belum? Ah maksudku setelah ini kau mau kemana? Eh maksudku..." Jongdae kehabisan kata kata dan dia bingung mau bilang apa.

"Kau lucu Jongdae,aku belum punya pacar dan setelah ini aku harus pulang,banyak tugas di kampus yang harus kukerjakan" kata Minseok terkekeh. Ternyata benar tebakan Luhan,dia bekerja sambil kuliah.

"Oh kau sudah kuliah? Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Minseok hyung. Hyung mau kuantar?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Tidak usah Jongdae. Rumahku dekat. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang" kata Minseok.

"B-baiklah. Hati hati dijalan. Apa besok hyung ada waktu? Aku ingin mengenal hyung lebih jauh.. itupun kalau boleh" kata Jongdae.

"Besok? Besok aku kuliah dan besok aku tidak bekerja" kata Minseok.

"Oh begitu.. baiklah" Jingdae agak sedih mendengarnya.

"Ini" Minseok menyelipkan selembar tisu di tangan Jongdae.

"Sampai jumpa" Minseok langsung pergi sebelum Jongdae sempat berbicara.

"Tisu?" Jongdae menatap bingung tisu yang diberikan Minseok. Tapi setelah di lihat lihat,dibalik tisu itu ada tulisan.

_'Kau tadi menanyakan nomer handphoneku kan? Kalau ingin mengenalku lebih jauh telfon atau kirimi aku pesan ke nomer ini 01-xxxxxx. Kim Minseok'_

Jongdae membulatkan matanya setelah membaca tulisan di tisu itu.

"Dia memberikanku nomer handphonenya. Hahahaha aku dapat nomer handphone Kim Minseok hahaha" Jongdae berteriak sambil melompat lompat. Tidak sedikit pejalan kaki yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan bahkan orang orang didalam restoran juga ikut memandangnyabdenga tatapan yang aneh walaupun ada beberapa yang tertawa melihatnya.

"Ayo pulang Sehunie,pura pura saja kita tidak mengenalnya" kata Luhan.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Ayo"

Akhirnya Sehun dan Luhan mengendap endap menuju pintu keluar dan bertingkah seolah mereka tidak mengenal namja yang sedang bahagia itu.

"KIM MINSEOK HYUNG TUNGGU TELFONKU YAH~"

"Sehunie ayo lari dari sini"

"Aku menyesal mengusulkannya untuk berkenalan"

**END**

**Halo ^^)/ ff ini tercetus abis ngeliat pelayan ganteng di salah satu tempat makan wkakaka /plak**

**Gimana? Jelek ya? Garing ya? Banyak typo ya? maaf TT**

**Btw untuk fanfict yang New Teacher itu mungkin bakal agak lama updatenya karena terhalang UTS dan ide yang makin menipis TT**

**Akhir kata,makasi buat yang udah mau baca apa lagi sampe review atau fav/follow aku ucapin makasi banget ^^ semoga gak kecewa sama ff abal ini TT**

**Oke have a nice day! ^^**


End file.
